On that rainy night
by WindyDragon
Summary: What if Light started regretting killing L? What if L wasn't dead after all? What if the polices found out that Light is in fact Kira? What if there was only one choice for Light and L to choose if they wanted to be alive and together..? Shounenai oneshot


**Hello again! I've been wanting to write a fic about Death Note for very long, so here it finally is! L's death started annoying me, so I wanted him to stay alive in this one. For those who didn't know he'll die, sorry :)  
**

Light was running and running, without stopping. The cold rain was beating him and the wind blew heavily against him, as if blaming him of his deeds.

'No, that wasn't what I wanted!'

His tears were covered by the rain. The water splashed from the puddles that he stepped while running, without noticing it. He was already soaking wet, but didn't care about it at all.

'No, it wasn't my fault! It wasn't!'

Suddenly Light stumbled on something and fell over on his stomach. His entire body was hurting, not only because of the falling but mostly because of the happenings from few hours ago. He felt like his heart would have been crying blood.

_L was dead._

Light clenched his hands to fists and got up on his knees. He was panting, he couldn't run further anymore. The stormy wind hid his yell, no one could hear the pain burning inside him.

_L was dead, gone. Because of him._

"That was not what I wanted!" Light yelled into the wind, face turned towards the night sky given light by the moon. "Damned Ryuuku, why did you drop your Death Note near MY school? Why, damn it!"

"_It just happened to fall there and you just happened to pick it up, that's all."_

Ryuuku's words filled Light's mind. He bit his lip angrily, so hard that it almost started to bleed. At that moment he would have gladly wanted to send the Shinigami and the Death Note to the world where they had come from.

"_You yourself decided what you wanted to do with Death Note. You can't undo your murders."_

"You damned Shinigami! This is your entire fault!" Light yelled. He knew Ryuuku wouldn't hear, because the Shinigami had stayed in Light's room to confirm that no one would find the Death Note.

Light hit his fist to the ground angrily. Tears were falling down onto his cheeks, the rain washed them away like they never were there. The memories of L's death, that nightmare-like moment and the looks of the other polices when they realized the truth, wouldn't leave Light's mind.

"Oh L…" Light whispered. "Why did I realize it so late…?"

"Are you crying because of me?" A silent voice suddenly asked and Light felt somebody touch his shoulder.

Light gasped and turned towards the speaker with an unbelieving look on his face. His eyes widened, and it took a moment from him to realize who was standing there behind him.

"How…?"

L looked at Light with his black eyes, his wet hair covered his pale face and his shirt had stuck against his body. Light stared and him without being able to believe his eyes.

"You're… alive?" He asked unbelievingly and stood up. He held out his shaking hand and touched L's face.

"From the very beginning I though you might be Kira." L whispered. "Your father wanted to confirm it…"

"That name you told me…" Light said quietly. "… your name isn't Leon… you lied to me!"

L bowed his head. "I and your father didn't want to believe you would be a murderer. I was the only one who heard you planning my death, I heard when it was supposed to happen. And when the time came, I pretended I was dying."

"I guess dad didn't know that you just pretended." Light said. "That's why he was so shocked! He thought that you really had died! But… did he know your real name wasn't…?"

"When I told you my name was Leon, your father was listening behind the door. He knew that you were the only one to know my 'real' name. And… that's why he knew right away when I 'died' that you were Kira." L told silently.

Light was quiet for a while. Then he turned his head back towards L and saw the tears running down his cheeks. Light's heart was hurting, L appeared so vulnerable when standing out there in the rain and only wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

"Why, Light?" L whispered with faltering voice. "You're good at school and so many people like you. Why did you become a murderer? After you thought you had killed me, everybody got to know that you're Kira… you'll get a death sentence for so many murders for sure!"

Suddenly Light grabbed L's shoulders and pulled him into a tight hug. Tears were glittering in the eyes of both boys, the rain made them soaking wet and damped the voices around them. Light pressed L tightly against him.

"Getting a death sentence means nothing to me anymore. This world has never been a good place." Light said quietly. "Only knowing that you're alive… that's the most important thing for me."

L wrapped his arms around Light's body and asked quietly: "Why did you suddenly start to regret killing me?"

"That wasn't because of the fear of the police getting me. I thought no one could have found out that I am Kira." Light answered. "When you were laying in my arms at death's door… when you looked at me with those eyes full of fear… and when you whispered 'I don't want to leave you alone'…"

Tears run down Light's cheeks and he hugged L tightly. "At that moment I realized that I love you, L."

L was surprised because of Light's words, but the sadness soon pushed the confusion aside. "Light… I love you too, even if you're a murderer! But if we go back, if we go back… you'll be killed for sure!"

Light backed off a little and took L's face between his hands. "We're not going to go back, L. Let's escape, let's go to a place where no one can find us. There we can be together."

L looked at Light unbelievingly with his black eyes. "Escape… where to?"

"Wherever." Light answered, pushed L against the wall of a shop along the street and cuddled up to him. "As far from here as possible."

"Watari could maybe help us…" L mumbled. The idea started to seem to be the only choice if they wanted to stay alive and together.

"We'll get through this, L. We will, together." Light said and kissed L's neck.

L closed his eyes. "Light… should I wish for this to be only a dream…?"

"Don't." Light answered kissing L again. "If this was a dream, I might have never got to say I love you."

"I think I'd better believe in your words…"

Light looked at his beloved boy, smiling gently, and said: "Trust me, I'll never let anything bad happen to you."

And then he lifted L's face upwards and pressed his lips against L's lips. They kissed long and gently, the rain hid them into its arms and washed away their tears for a little while.

On that rainy night, two lonely souls found each other. On that night something faced its end, only to give a chance to a new beginning…

**To be honest, I've only watched amv:s and the first 11 episodes of the anime, plus read a part of the chapter 58. I don't know if there's something wrong with my fic, I just love L and Light togehter :) Tell me if somethig in this is at variance with the original series :D**


End file.
